High Heels, High Hopes
by nealuvsu
Summary: This is a one-shot I thought of going through my playlist one day. I am not adding anymore chapter and if I do it would only be in Eddie P.O.V and story complete. I really hope that you guys like this story.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot that was on my mind. I hope you guys like it.**

**Loren Tate **is a 23 year old rock star who has the biggest crush on Eddie Duran.

**Eddie Duran **is a 24 year old rock star who like Loren, but is afraid to date her because Chloe really broke his heart.

**High Heels High Hopes**

_Oh boy, the day I met you I swore that I was gonna get you Tonight's gonna be the night Yeah tonight's gonna be the night Oh oh oh _

My name is Loren Tate. I met Eddie Duran last night a MK. He was drinking with is Australian friend Ian. Eddie is a really nice guy. I don't understand why Chloe would do that to him.

_And I know your hearts been broken But I'm not going to let you go and Tonight's gonna be the night Yeah tonight's gonna be the night_

I like him and I know that his heart was broken, but I am not taking no for an answer. Tonight is going to be the night I win him over.

'_Cause with my Mew Mew's on I know I can make you forget the past I really think this could last_

_Cause I've got high heels, high hopes I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go Dance away the night Do it all the time_

_With high heel, high hopes And love songs coming out on the radio I will make you mine oh oh oh I've got high heels, high hopes_

I got a text from him earlier today asking me if I wanted to go with him for a drink. I told him yeah and I will meet him by MK at 8:30. I just got out the shower; I got my purple one shoulder dress and matched it with diamond jewellery and purple stilettos. I hope in my red Range Rover and headed to the club.

_Let loose, turn up the speakers I'll be the bass, and you the reverb Tonight's gonna be the night, yea Tonight's gonna be the night_

_Now I'm not gonna say forever But you and I could get together Tonight's gonna be the night And I'm gonna tell you why_

'_Cause with my Mew Mew's on I know that I can make you forget the past I really think this could last_

_Cause I've got high heel high hopes I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go Dance away the night Do it all the time_

_With high heel, high hopes And love song coming out the radio I will make you mine Oh oh oh I've got high heel high hopes, yea yea I've got high heel high hopes_

I got to the MK and instantly there was a bunch of paparazzi in my face. I guess this is the life I choose when I decided to be a rock star. I walked in and locked eyes with Eddie in an instant. I smiled at him and walked over to where he was sitting.

Be cool your Loren Tate for crying out loud. I can get any guy I want, but I am nervous when I am close to the only one I want. "Hey Miss Loren Tate," he said popping the't'. "Hey Eddie," I said. "Can I interest you in a drink?" "Of course," he ordered two margaritas and we talked.

_I'm rockin' my rockin' stilettos So baby let's, baby let's, uh let's go I'm rockin' my rockin' stilettos So baby let's, baby let's, let's go_

_Cause I've got high heel high hopes I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to go Dance away the night Do it all the time_

_With high heel, high hopes And love song coming out the radio I will make you mine Oh oh oh I've got high heel high hopes, yea yea High heels, high hopes I've got high heel high hopes_

Later that night we went all around LA and we went up to the Hollywood sign. He followed me home and walked me to the door. He leaned in and kissed me on my lips. "Goodnight Lo see you tomorrow," he said with that heart melting smile. "Night Eddie," I said walking inside and closing the door.

I walked to my room and changed my clothes. I am really happy that I had high heel and high hopes tonight. I have the man of my dream and I am the happiest woman alive.

**This is my first one-shot. I hope you guys liked it. I think that this is a great little story. **

**Until Next Time: **

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter (at sign) nea_cooper242**

**~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu**


End file.
